


La Potion

by LonelyDay



Series: Pièces manquantes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Ron aurait peut-être dû s'occuper seul de son chaudron.





	La Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Ron Weasley durant les Nuits d'HPF. Le texte est très court, écrit en quelques minutes à peine. Il s'avère qu'écrire des missing moments se révèle être extrêmement plaisant. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Une couche verdâtre se forma au-dessus du mélange à l'introduction des champignons. Ron loucha discrètement sur le chaudron de Hermione derrière lui qui prenait une douce couleur dorée. Il tourna trois fois la louche dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion se mit à mousser.

Il n'était décidément pas sur la bonne voie.

Il donna un coup de coude à son camarade qui visiblement plus intéressé par les lacets de ses chaussures que par leur travail.

– Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant, marmonna Ron.

Goyle haussa les épaules.

Ron grommela et retourna à son livre de potions et relut les consignes qu'il avait, pour une fois, suivie avec attention. D'ordinaire, il laissait Harry ou Hermione s'en charger. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, cette fois-ci, avec un partenaire comme Goyle.

Il avait pourtant exécuté judicieusement chaque tâche, fais bouillir l'eau, ajouté les herbes, touillé, ajouté d'autres herbes, touillé à nouveau, coupé les champignons, ajouté les champignons, touillé …

BOOM !

Un bruit, terrible, résonna dans tout le cachot. Un odeur de brûlé lui monta au nez et un souffle chaud balaya son visage. Le professeur Rogue qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que peu de cas de sa table s'était retourné vers eux. Il les fixait d'un regard mauvais.

Ce fut alors que Ron réalisa que non seulement l'explosion venait de son chaudron, mais qu'en plus un liquide malodorant lui coulé sur le long du visage. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure visqueuse.

Il e tourna vers Goyle, encore penché sur le chaudron, le visage recouvert d'une pellicule verdâtre et collante.

Peut-être, finalement, aurait-il dû laissé Goyle à ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : admirer ses chaussures.


End file.
